


Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

by BJWinchester



Series: Harley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Limbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the famous Haley Singer. Daughter to Bobby Singer. You and your dad have had your ups and downs, but when he asks you for help once again you don't hesitate to take him up on it. The problem is had you known that by helping your dad would cause you to be in a realm of Limbo you would have with out a doubt told him no. But now it's up to your on again off again best friend with benefits Dean Winchester, and the brother you never had Sam Winchester to help pull you out of this Limbo, before your sucked in forever.





	1. Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Harley Singer is my personal character, this is only her second adventure so far but hopefully not her last. Also in honor of the recent Death of George Micheal each title will have the name of one of his songs.

You stare quietly out the hospital window, trying to figure out how you got to where you are now. You glance over at your father sleeping in a chair looking as uncomfortable as any man could be. The door to the hospital room opens and in walks Dean and Sam Winchester.

" About time you two showed up." You say getting up from your seat.

" Bobby?" Dean says touching your father on the shoulder. Your dad looks up from his chair.

" You made it." He says sitting up straight.

" We left as soon as we got your message. How is she?" Sam asked.

"Same." Bobby says looking at your sleeping body laying in the hospital bed.

" What the Hell happened?" Dean asks.

" Hell if I know, One minute she was helping me with a case, I left the room for just a second and when I came back she was out cold on the floor." Bobby tells him, sounding tired.

"Wish I could help ya pops, I don't really remember anything either, NOt that it would matter since no one can see let alone hear me." you say with a sigh.

"What to the Dr's say?" Sam asks him.

" Damn idjits, all they can tell me is she's in a coma, like I can't see that. As to why, every test they do comes up negative." Bobby says.

" Well their only human." you mutter with a roll of your eyes.

"What exactly were you two working on Bobby?" Dean asks

" A friend of mine was having some strange goings on, Asked me to help her out." Bobby started.

" Friend my Ass, you got a thing for her pops and you know it." You tell him with a chuckle.

"She had just moved into a house and there's a spirit hanging around causing all kinds of crap, we were trying to get an idea as to who or what it was. We were back at the motel going over some pictures, there was nothing but alot of dead ends. Then this." He says trying to keep his voice from cracking. You reach up and touch his shoulder. He gives a small shiver, and you remove your hand. Bobby's cell phone rings.

" I have to take this." he says. You and the guys watch him as he leaves the room. 

Dean walks toward you and places a hand on your body laying in the bed, unaware that you are standing next to him.

" Harley, if you can hear me, we going to figure this out and bring you back to us, I promise." he says.

" Damn straight you are." you say in his ear. He gets a funny look on his face, as if he could almost hear you, but then shakes it off, as Bobby walks back in.

" That was Ellen, just checking in." He says. 

" Bobby, Sam and I are gonna go back to your motel and see if maybe we can find something." Dean says.

"Be my guest. Lord knows I've been over the place with a fine tooth comb, haven't found anything." he admits.

" Bobby maybe you should get some rest." Sam says.

" Yeah dad, your not doing any of us any good here." I say. Bobby shakes his head.

" No I'm gonna stay here a little longer, maybe I will later." he tells them.

" God your stubborn." you mutter. 

" Besides if she wakes up I'd like to be here." he says. 

" Come on dad, you know better than that." You say.

" Ok well, we'll call you if we find anything." Dean says.

" Sure." Bobby says.

" Well I'm going too, If I stay here doing nothing I'll just go insane!" You say following Dean to the door. You glance over your shoulder at your father standing by your bed.

" I'll be back dad, I promise." you say and slip through the door before it has a chance to close.

The Impala

You sit in the back seat of the 67 Impala arms crossed over your chest. If Dean could see you he'd tell you, you were clearly in your defense mode, and he'd be right, going back to the motel was making you very uneasy, but it was still better than sitting back at that hospital waiting to die.

" Dean didn't you just see Harley a couple of weeks ago?" Sam asks.

"Yeah in Tulsa." He replied.

" That's right, she said she needed your help with a case." Sam started. You leaned forward so that you were between the two brothers.

" A case? So that's what you told him Dean- bean?" you tease.

" You don't think that case had anything to do with this do you? MAybe she brought something back with her." Sam suggested. 

" Oh I brought something back alright, a life tie of memories." you chuckle " Isn't that right Dean?" 

" No, This has nothing to do with that." Dean insisted.

" Are you sure because....." Sam said.

" Yes Sammy, I'm positive. We took care of that." Dean interupted. 

" Damn straight we did" you purred into Dean's ear. Dean made a movement with his hand as if trying to shoo away a fly. You leaned back against the seat again and starred out the window. 

" You know Dean, Pisses me off how you insist on Keeping what we have a secret. If I could I'd punch you right now." you say kicking the seat. Sammy turned to face you. Surprised you wave your hand in front of his face.

" What's the matter?" Dean asks. 

"I thought... Nothing." He replied turning back around. 

" Yeah I'm here Sammy.But I'd much rather be where you are." you say with a sigh as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot.


	2. Outside

Dean pulled the Impala infront of yours and Bobby's motel room. You watch as the two of them gets out. The fact that you weren't dead made this whole thing a little easier. You had learned almost from the start that having an out of body experience was way different then being a spirit. A Spirit that is attached to a person or thing, can only go where ever that object is, or goes. But an out of body experience left you with the ability to go where you wanted, when you wanted. So for the moment you just sat in the car and thought.

"The last Thing I remember was that damn book. I was reading the book, Dad left. Then..... Shit why can't I get the whole picture?" You wonder. You glance out the windshield and see the outline of Dean and Sam as they searched the room. 

" Wait that's it." you think. You shut your eyes and will your self into the motel room. When you open your eyes you are right in front of Dean and with out hesitation he walks right through you. He stops and spins, as you shiver.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I felt something." He says.

"Was it good for you too?" You ask sarcastically.

"A Spirit?" Sam asks

" I don't think so." He says.

"Then what?" Sam asked eyeing the seemingly empty room.

"Nothing." he says. turning away.

You lean in and whisper into Dean's ear.

"Check the book, The brown one." you suggest. Dean glances at the papers scattered on the bed. Then it caught hi eye, on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. 

"Hey. Look at this." He tells Sam. You lean against the dresser waiting for them to play catch up.

"Milly Sans....born May 8th 1903 died July 10th 1918. Was found hung by her neck, in a big oak tree on her families estate. It is said that the young miss was reportedly distraught when she found out that her longtime boyfriend left her for her sister. Legend has it that the young woman often felt as if she was alone, and was constantly looking for someone to love her. Millly's Parents were often describing their daughter as needy and attention seeking. Her body was buried in an unmarked grave on the estate." Dean read.

"Well that's just great." Dean huffed 

" you think this Milly is the Problem?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know... I mean Bobby never mentioned anything about a spirit being here. And if it was here, it's gone now." Dean says.

"So what kind of Spirit. just comes and goes?" Sam asks.

"And why did it come after Harley?" Dean replied.

"I think we should go take a look at that estate. Maybe that friend of Bobby's can shine a little more light on this thing. " Dean said closing the book. He headed out the door with Harley and Sam on his tail.


End file.
